


Satisfaction

by Jormus



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changeling Jim Lake Jr, Changeling Toby Domzalski, Family Drama, Gen, Past Character Death, Trollhunter Barbara Lake, also featuring, claire poking a very large hornets's nest (figeratively speaking), super short chapters, tags that will update after I figure out what is going on, written as a mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: On her first day of school Claire is warned to avoid two of the boys in her class, so naturally the first thing she does is to seek them out. She finds a mystery that proves to be just the tip of the very large and very dangerous reality that lurks under the placid surface of the town of Arcadia.Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back…
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Satisfaction

Claire had always had an… inquisitive side to her personality. A taste for adventure one might call it, or a desire to see beyond the mundane. Her mom just called it recklessness. So it was hardly a surprise that when, having been warned to stay away from the two boys in the back of her history class, she immediately sought them out.

“Excuse me?”

The black haired boy looked up from whatever he had been intensely staring at on his desk. His stout red-haired friend quickly shoved it into his back and also turned to study her. Claire felt the fine hair on the back of her neck prickle under their gaze.

“Jim and Toby right?”

“Yes.” The black-haired boy, Jim, answered for both of them. His speculative gaze vanished under a sociable smile. “Do you need something?”

If Claire hadn’t spent her whole life at political events she might have actually believed he was friendly. Two could play that game. Claire smiled back and held out a flier.

“I’m looking for people to play role in Romeo and Juliet for our theater production this year. Would either of you be interested?”

Jim blinked and cocked his head. His eyes studied the paper for a moment before looking at her.

“We’ll think about it.”

Despite his words and relaxed smile, Claire didn’t think they would. Especially not Toby, who had spent the entire time glaring at her like she had personally offended him. That was fine. She was just getting a feel for them.

“Okay. Let me know when you decide,” She said and turned away.

As soon as she was in the hall, she was intercepted by Darci and Mary.

“Are you crazy, girl?” Darci asked in a hushed voice.

She grabbed Claire’s arm and started pulling her in the direction of the library.

“No, just curious.”

“Look if anyone understands curiosity it’s me,” Mary broke in. “But you really need to stay away from those two.”

Claire dug her feet in and pulled her hand free.

“Why?” She asked, crossing her arms. “Several people have told me that but no one will explain.”

Darci glanced around rather furtively and then leaned in.

“Let’s go to my house… I’ll tell you there. Just _please_ stay away from them until then.”

Weird, but Claire would take it.

“Okay,” She acquiesced. “That sounds good. See you after school?”

Darci nodded and the three of them split off to their separate classes.

As Claire was walking toward her calculous class she saw Jim and Toby walking toward her. Their heads were close together and they seemed to be deep in conversation. Or they were until Toby glanced up and spotted her. He elbowed Jim who looked up and saw her too. Immediate his expression melted back into a politician’s smile. He smoothly slid something into his pocket and gave her a relaxed wave.

Once they had passed, Claire turned slightly to watch them disappear around a corner.

Whatever they were hiding Claire was going to uncover it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of writing this casually, so you've been warned. 
> 
> I will re-update the tags and warnings as necessary.


End file.
